Let my Love Adorn you in Fabulous Jewels and Rich Stuffs
by Watermelondrea
Summary: The mockery and ridicule from his peers finally got to him. What better way to get back at his schoolmates than to team up with two other outcasts, kidnap them and take them to an abandoned campsite before wasting them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Date: April 8, 2013**

**Time Start: 3:07 pm**

**Location: Konoha Hospital, Konohagakure**

"Hello again Sasuke." the therapist sat in the chair opposite to Sasuke's bed. He had a head full of grey and white hair with deep wrinkles etching into his face. He wore thick round spectacles and his accent was light, it's origin from Switzerland.

He had with him a small green note book, no bigger than a pocket sized bible. The fountain pen in his breast pocket seemed to eerily glow in Sasuke's eyes as he looked upon the old man with a dead gaze.

"Hello Mr. Shems." The boy said in an uninterested tone. The two seemed to be having a glaring match with each other, to any random onlooker. But this was part of the ritual, their ritual of trust bonding before anything was said.

Suddenly Shems took a deep breath and opened his small note book before taking his fountain pen and clicking it once. "This is our third session. Last time I asked some mundane questions about you such as your birthday ect., and you mentioned that you had a brother." Shems noticed the slight shift in Sasuke's dark eyes and scribbled something down. "Would you like to tell me about this brother of yours?"

Sasuke was silent for a long time, gazing into the palms of his hands. "Itachi." the therapist shifted his eyes to Sasuke's once he began to speak. "Itachi. Was everything. Itachi is everything." Sasuke spoke as if in a trance. A hypnosis that he was not able to shake off. "He was a genius. He was perfection. Itachi did everything perfect not one mistake was ever made. Never.

"Itachi Graduated college at 17 had a girlfriend for seven years. he even got a full scholarship to his college of choice not that he needed it. He was well liked by everyone and nice to everyone. My parents were so proud of him..." Sasuke looked straight at. "When he was home, me and Itachi were together all the time. We were inseparable. I used to follow him around the house like he was my salvation. I adored Itachi. But Itachi had one fault that no one knew. No one but me." Sasuke stared intently at Shems. "Itachi _hated_ hated his family. Itachi. Hated me the most."

Shems stopped taking his notes abruptly and raised his head sharply to see Sasuke's expression. "I'm sure he didn't hate you, Sasuke." He said with soft eyes.

"Itachi hated me. I know this for certain." Sasuke shook his head. "He told me a lot when I was still a child but I just didn't catch it back then." His fists clenched and his jaw twitched as if he was having difficulty thinking about it. Cold black eyes bore into the old therapists own blue eyes. Shems could tell in that instant that some was very wrong.

"Itachi would have hidden meanings in everything that he said to me." The therapist waited for Sasuke to elaborate. "I remember exactly what he said to me one day. He said to me 'Sasuke...'" His voice took on a deep unattached voice, almost otherworldly. It made goosebumps appear on Shems arms and the hairs on his neck stand at attention.

"'...One day I'm going to leave this place forever. And I'm never coming back.' I asked him if he would take me with him too. He just looked down on me and put on that fake fucking smile and said 'You're going to stay little brother. You will stay here forever.' He said this even though he knew..." The gleam in Sasuke's eyes took on an insane look. "That bastard _knew_ how much I _hated_ living in that fucking house. But what he never knew was that I hated him just as much as he hated me."

Sasuke lay limply on his bed; his body looked like a used marionette doll. His eyes were dull and dead compared to the previous shine that it held. The therapist took this cue to take his leave.

"Thank you Sasuke. For telling me that is..." Shems said, almost stuttering to find the right words. "I'll be back in two days." The teen said nothing as he continued to look like a lifeless corpse.

**Date: April 8, 2013**

**Time End: 3:50 pm**

**Location: Konoha Hospital, Konohagakure**


	2. Chapter 2

Date: April 11, 2013

Time Start: 3:00 pm

Location: Konoha Hospital, Konohagakure

"Good to see you again Sasuke. You're looking much better today." Shems smiled and took a seat across from Sasuke. This time the teen was sitting in his wheel chair stationed next to the curtained window. Sasuke made no move to acknowledge the man's presence so Shems continued speaking. "In one of those moods again Sasuke? Do you want me to come back tomorrow?"

Sasuke just turned his head slightly so that his cold black eyes could rest on Shems eyes.

"In a dream

My love came to me

And made me swear

That I'd keep what's sacred to me

And if I get the choice

To fill in his name

I'll pray my way through the rain

Singing, Oh happy day."

Shems was shocked for a split second but regained his composure. "Did you write that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It's a poem by anonymous. I don't know why, but I was reminded of that poem when I woke up this morning...Do you ever wonder... Why it happened?"

Shems stilled and searched Sasuke's face. "Why? What happened Sasuke?" The boy in the wheelchair turned his head again to look out the window.

"Why things happen." He was glaring at the window now. "Why did I have to be the one bound to this chair for the rest of my life? Why did your marriage fail?" Shems gripped his hand into a fist and looked on at Sasuke as if trying to decipher the deeper meaning of his words. "Why does your daughter not speak to you anymore." Sasukes soulless eyes were watching Shems now.

The older man looked at him with wide eyes and seemed to be at a loss for words. Sasuke seemed to turn back around to face the overcast sky.

"I had a dream last night. It was...scary to say the least." Sasuke's hands clenched and relaxed rhythmically. "I was in a bright room but I couldn't see anything. Everything was blurry and I could barley open my eyes." Shems was furiously writing in his book trying to get every little detail. "And there was somebody with me. I don't know who it was but he made my heart stop when he spoke." Creases appeared in Sasuke's forehead as he concentrated on remembering his dream. "He asked me 'why, Sasuke?'." He was trembling slightly now, almost as if he could hear the voice now. "But it wasn't accusingly. He said it so softly to me. His voice was penetrating my mind, I could feel it in my head. I kept trying to open my eyes but there was a glare, not from the room but from him. He was like a sun, so bright."

Shems looked at Sasuke with interest. "Was that the end of the dream?" Sasuke nodded slowly, his trembling subsiding slowly. "Do you think maybe that it was...a memory from before?" The dark haired teen shrugged and turned again to face the window.

"I don't see how some kid and a bright room have anything to do with a car accident. I never talked to anybody my age before the crash anyway."

Shems looked down and nodded furiously "Right." Sasuke eyed him suspiciously before turning back to stare out the window. "I was wondering Sasuke, last session I asked you about your brother." The boy nodded and trained his eyes even harder on the little droplets sliding down the window. "Today would you mind if I asked you about your parents?"

Sasuke tensed visibly. You could see the veins in his neck bulging out and his blunt nails dug into the arm rest of the wheelchair. The heart monitor that he was hooked up to began to speed up and a nurse came in and administered clear fluid into Sasuke's arm causing him to relax all of his muscles and slump against the chair. The hefty nurse lifted him up and set him back into the bed in a laying position.

"Try not to stress him too much please. We're really only supposed to give him that muscle relaxant twice a week." She pressed some buttons on the heart monitor and left the room.

Shems could see Sasukes eyelids start to close and his breath evened out.

Date: April 11, 2013

Time End: 3:46

Location: Konoha Hospital, Konohagakure

A/N: I do not own the poem


End file.
